O Diário de Saya
by Innocent Angel of Darkness
Summary: U.A::E se após 30 anos Saya desperta-se e vivesse ao lado de seu cavaleiro Hagi novamente,quais surpresas teríamos? Hagi x Saya
1. Cap I Girassóis Azuis

_**Classificaçã**o:Drama,Sobrenatural,Romance,e uma tentativa de Mistério._

**-**Falas.

_Pensamentos de Saya_

_**-...**(_**Classificação do estado/ambiente momentania )**

_

* * *

_

**_-----ooo-----_**

_Sim, agora eu posso sentir... A luz invadir minha alma._

_Aquele leve toque de seus pezinhos chutando-me, mais e mais, advertindo-me de não fazer esforço algum e deixar tudo para o homem de minha vida._

_Só de pensar que um novo ser está em meu ventre, começo já a sentir um carinho diferente, um Amor que germinou com o fruto do meu amor pelo Hagi. Uma sensação agradável de estar em paz comigo mesma e com todos. O Amor Maternal já floresce em mim, em instantes._

_Sim, agora muito mais que antes, posso sentir... **Você**._

-Saya... Está nervosa?Pergunta Hagi em um tom preocupado.

-Sim, um pouco. Para dizer a verdade estou mais para ansiosa do que para nervosa. E você Hagi?

-Sinceramente, já me sinto pai. Diz rindo junto á Saya.

_Já faz um mês em que essa euforia entre Hagi e eu nos incendeia. Agora ele não é mais um cavaleiro como antes. Ele é meu marido e futuro pai de meus filhos._

_Depois de minha hibernação de 30 anos, eu acordei e a primeira coisa que vi ao me levantar foi uma Rosa com uma azulada fita amarrada em seu fino e esverdeado caule. Lágrimas caíram de minha face ao me lembrar de que a fita era de Hagi. Sem dúvida ele estaria vivo e meu coração disparava ao pensar na possibilidade._

_Não pude esperar, e corri sem saber o que me aguardava na cidade já que em 30 anos, as coisas mudam... Minha antiga escola agora era uma modesta Vila. A loja de meu pai,deu-se espaço á criação de uma Farmacêutica. E o parque em que eu ficava conversando com meu cavaleiro... Era um vazio lugar onde pessoas apressadas corriam para escapar da forte chuva que caia._

_A única coisa que me restara era a azulada fita que imediatamente amarrei em meus já mediandos cabelos. Depois de alguns minutos rodando meus orbes sobre o que tinha perdido durante meu longo sono, voltei ao meu local de hibernação e dei de cara com a pessoa que mais desejava ver. Á minha frente estava... Hagi._

_Foi o melhor momento de minha vida, eu o abracei, e debaixo da chuva nos beijamos até avistar Kai correndo para o local. E agora, cinco anos depois, estou aqui em um hospital, esperando ser atendida por Júlia, para a Ultra Cenografia._

-Saya Otanashi. Chama a jovem enfermeira

_Após o chamado da enfermeira, eu mais uma vez, olho para Hagi que me concebe um terno sorriso, e aperta com força minhas mãos ao notar meu tremulo olhar de emoção._

- Finalmente vamos ver se é menino ou menina, minha Rainha. Comenta o cavaleiro ao se levantar.

-Que seja o que Deus quiser. Diz Saya apoiando uma das mãos ao braço de Hagi.

_O corredor é um tanto longo, e consigo ver os lindos desenhos angelicais que há nas paredes de vidro que envolve o ambiente. O Sol está se pondo e já batem 05h45min no relógio. Sinto sua cálida e leve luz ultrapassar os vidros e me tocar, me incentivando a acreditar na possibilidade de ser duas meninas. Será?Espero que sim.Mas...E se for...?_

-Hagi ousa-me... Se for um menino, você parará de me amar?

_**-...** (Silêncio)_

-Hagi?

-Saya, nunca pararei de lhe amar. Seja menino ou menina, esse foi, é e será o fruto de nosso Amor.

_Eu lhe dou um sorriso pela resposta, confesso que estava com receio dele me rejeitar caso fosse um menino.Ele me abraça antes de tocar a maçaneta da Porta. Ambos estamos nervosos e ansiosos, mesmo que ele não expresse esse sentimento. Eu retribuo o abraço, e logo depois, ele abre finalmente a porta, observando Júlia já sorridente, esperando ansiosa à nossa presença no cômodo. Afinal, ela esta feliz por presentear o ínicio de uma gestação de uma Quiróptera,no caso,eu._

-Por favor, Saya, deite-se e relaxe. Passarei o gel em você, e logo o aparelho nos dirá a resposta. Indaga Júlia.

_Fecho meus avermelhados olhos, e aquele gélido gel é passado em minha já mediana barriga. Pergunto seguidamente como vai David e sua filha, enquanto noto o calmo semblante de Hagi sentado ao meu lado segurando firmemente minha mão. Júlia alegremente me responde que sua filha se encontra bem em sua Lua de Mel e que David está no Escudo Vermelho tentando acalmar os nervos esperando a ligação de sua filha, já que ele não confia em seu marido. _

_Eu, juntamente com Júlia, rimos, ao notar que em vista do "frio" agente do Escudo Vermelho, há um paizão como outro, quase destruindo o telefone de tanta ansiedade._

-Bem, chega de suspense, não?Indaga Júlia passando suas habilidosas mãos nas teclas do computador certificando-se de que estava confirmado a tal _"resposta"_ tão esperada.

_Enfim, eu saberei a resposta... Seja lá qual for, eu irei amar eternamente, e assim que sair daqui, eu e Hagi certamente iremos à tão sonhada loja de bebês para enfim começar a comprar as roupinhas!Ah... Estou com minha ansiedade_ _á flor da_ _pele, e Hagi trêmulo quase esmagando minhas frias mãos._

-Hagi... Quando sairmos daqui... Vamos naquela loja de bebês, não é?

-Se esse for o seu desejo...

_**-...** (Silêncio)_

-Bem pelas amostras do computador eu, Júlia Silverstain, certifico que...

_**-...** (Suspense)_

-Em breve teremos um _Novo **Rei**_ e uma _Nova **Rainha**_ por aqui. Parabéns!É um casal de gêmeos.

**_-----Continua-----_**

* * *

**Bem,para dar início,esta é minha primeira Fic.**

**Eu sempre imaginei como seria quando Saya estivesse desperta novamente e se encontrasse com Hagi novamente.Pra dizer a verdade,minha intuição/coração/imaginação sempre me disse que provalvelmente ela apareceria grávida dele.**

_Então peço,gentilmente,para aqueles que_ "_absorveram_" _a idéia,e gostaram,me incentivem para prosseguir com o enredo.Não quero dizer,uma chuva de reviews.Que tal,uma review bem formulada com palavras incentivadoras?_

_Ou quem sabe,um apenas_ "_Continue_",_me dá ânimo para continuá-la,sem aparições fastasmagóricas,claro._

**Ou no último caso,um apenas** "_Cai fora que você está humilhando o casal Hagi **x** Saya com essa porcaria_! **¬¬**"Aí eu me manco,e não apareço mais,de acordo?

Beijinhos á todos vocês,e obrigado por lerem.

_Com carinho,_

_Diva._

* * *

Quinta Feira,17 de Janeiro de 2008 


	2. Aviso básico

* * *

Olá pessoal!** n.n~**

Bem, respondendo a todos que leram a Fic eu tenho algo a declarar: Please, isso era um **U**niverso **A**lternativo, eu sei muito bem o que a Saya pode e o que não pode, já vi Blood + mais de 6 vezes!!! Uhm...eu iria continuar a Fic sim, mas vendo que as pessoas nao gostaram, considerei descartada a idéia.

Claro, no 2º capitulo eu tentaria explicar por que conseguiram ter um casal de gêmeos. Ah! A propósito, isso mesmo que eu queria esclarecer: Mesmo sabendo que as Rainhas só podem dar a luz á duas novas rainhas, haveria uma surpresa em saber do porque o menino ter nascido. **xD**

Mas minha não foi muito bem vinda, e então espero que **me desculpem**, de verdade. **=/** De qualquer forma parei mesmo de escrever esta foi minha primeira e ultima Fic e ponto final. **o/~**

**Brigadinho por ler isso *-* Beijos!**

* * *

_By Innocent Angel Of Darkness~_


End file.
